


Let Me Sleep?

by orphan_account



Series: Collection of short fics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin bites through his lip during sex. Arthur has to find new places to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Short birthday gift for Sarah.

The first time Arthur tied Merlin’s wrists to the bedpost, spread him open, fucked him so slowly it was excruciating, then slid down the bed to lick at the warm dribble of his own come as it oozed from Merlin’s hole, Merlin almost bit through his lip. The high-pitched whine that tore free of Merlin’s throat was filthy and desperate, and the dull, straining sound of Arthur’s tightly knotted silk ties keeping Merlin in place was enough to convince Arthur that pushing his tongue between Merlin’s arse cheeks and sucking was the best idea he’d ever had.

Of course, when Merlin actually  _did_ bite through his lip, Arthur felt pretty guilty - proud, but guilty.

Merlin had to go to the doctor and explain what had happened (something Arthur was so mortified about that he refused to do so much as drive Merlin the twenty minute journey and sit outside in the car). He was given a few tiny stitches and a strange-tasting painkiller, then sent home again.

After that, Merlin said it hurt too much to eat, it hurt too much to smile, it hurt too much to kiss, and Arthur didn’t dare suggest any other uses for Merlin’s mouth for fear of getting a split lip for his efforts (oh, the irony). In the long run, Arthur wasn’t sure if it had all been worth it - not until he remembered that Merlin had a seemingly endless supply of other warm, soft, private places which Arthur was allowed to kiss without a problem.

So three nights later, when Merlin walked into their bedroom with his lower lip still red and swollen, Arthur was waiting for him. Merlin was shirtless, his baggy pyjama bottoms hanging low on his hips, and he frowned when he found an equally shirtless Arthur blocking his path to the bed.

“Please let me sleep,” Merlin started to say, but Arthur shushed him and leant forwards to press a kiss to Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin huffed into Arthur’s ear in a sound that Arthur recognised as exaggerated annoyance (and promptly ignored). He wasn’t going to give up that easily, and just to prove it, he let his tongue swirl over Merlin’s skin as he kissed a line up Merlin’s shoulder towards his neck. Arthur simultaneously slid his hands around Merlin’s waist and pushed his fingers tips below Merlin’s waistband, making his pyjama bottoms slip down to reveal the curve of his arse.

“Oh-  _oh_ , okay,” Merlin hummed, breath hitching as Arthur started sucking a bruise into his neck. “I’ll just stand here and- ah, shit! -and try not to bite myself again.”

Arthur smiled against Merlin’s skin. “You do that,” he murmured, nipping at the bruise blossoming beneath his wet layer of spit. “And don't worry - you won’t even like this, I promise.”

A chuckle bubbled up from Merlin’s stomach, quickly followed by a hiss of pain, but then all noises except groaning ceased, because Arthur had lifted his head and begun teasing Merlin’s earlobe. Merlin finally wrapped his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, his fingers splaying across Arthur’s back, and pushed into Arthur’s touch.

Trying not to rip Merlin’s stitches was going to be  _hell._


End file.
